What are we doing on that stage, Qui-Gon?
by Mar-Lee Noryali Kenobi
Summary: Well, it is nowhere in time because there is Anakin at 19, Obi-Wan at 25, Luke at 25 and Qui-Gon is alive! Or not? Is he assassinated? mmmm The Galactic Fab four are there to give a show, but will their repetition turn out well? Find out what is that mess


Disclaimer: This is a story written in pure mark of admiration for Star Wars. The characters are all from George Lucas' mind and properties of Lucasfilm ltd. I make no money for it. 

Warning, this story is one of my crazy idea I had in holiday time. And it does not respect time in Star Wars because Luke is there, Obi-Wan is 25 as in TPM and Anakin is about 19. Don't ask. 

The scene was illuminate. Returning himself, he saw Anakin sitting behind the battery and dress in a pink kind of looking colonel clothes. Besides him, Luke in that orange suit, the same kind of Anakin's one. Then, he saw Qui-Gon. Dressed in the same way as the others, but in green. And finally, he looked at himself. 

-AAAAAAAAHHH! 

-Calm down, padawan. 

He was dress always in the same way as the other, but in blue. 

-What are we doing on that stage, Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan asked. 

-Do I seem to have the answer? Qui-Gon answered. 

-Ben, I'm not a guitarist..... Luke said. 

-Am I a guitarist more than you? 

Both of them and Qui-Gon had a guitar in their hands. Qui-Gon said: 

-Well everybody, I saw those clothes and that scene in a video clip on Earth...... But it was four other people on the stage...... And if I'm right, we'll have to sing.... as good as them! 

-Master, I saw some musical group from Earth on holograms.... maybe it won't be difficult to be as good as them. Who are they? 

-....................the Beatles!!!!!!!.... 

Anakin, Luke and Obi-Wan sigh in despair, because they weren't good enough. Obi-Wan had the bass guitar, Qui-Gon the rhythmic one and Luke the lead guitar. Anakin had the battery. 

-Me, I'm ready, Qui-Gon! euh master Qui-Gon... said Anakin. 

-Me too, Ben, said Luke. 

-My role is though too but I'm ready. said Qui-Gon. And you Obi-Wan? 

-Yes, I guess. Who is singing? 

-Let see, padawan. The song is Hello Goodbye ...... euh..... It's you. 

-What? I'm doing Paul McCartney????? But he's a lefty and I'm not! Oh no, it's a guitar for lefty! Oh well I'll try ..... 

Luke, Anakin and Qui-Gon answered at once: 

-Do or do not! There's no try! 

-OK ok!!!!!! 

******************************************************** 

"You say yes, I say no. You say stop and I say go go go. Oh no. You say good bye and I say hello 

Hello Hello" 

The four were singing with all the moves, well, for those of them who had seen the holograms. But suddenly down the stage, a voice came up from there: 

- No no, not good enough it is, find this a perfect imitation people won't. 

Obi-Wan search to find the voice, but there was nothing. So Luke said: 

-Euh, master Yoda, you're already very short so we can't ..... See you from the stage. The stage hide you.... 

-Mmmm, size matters not. Judge me by my size do you? 

-No, master Yoda, it's just that.... 

-So let me talk you will! 

-Fine! So don't count on me to make the show! 

He put down his guitar and sat at the very left part of the stage, on the edge of it. Yoda climbed the stairs to come on the stage and advanced to Obi-Wan, his head arriving at Obi-Wan's knees. He looked up and exclaimed: 

-Ask you I had if finishing what he started he does. Obviously not the answer it is! 

Qui-Gon in his corner start to laugh: 

-Force, it's not even he who left the group first! It was Paul! HA ha ha ha!!!! 

If Obi-Wan had blasters instead of eyes, Qui-Gon would already be dead. Frustrated, he dropped his guitar at his turn and answered: 

-You just had to tell me sooner I was not wanted here! 

He let himself fall in the back right corner of the stage. 

-Good, with all this, it won't be a very cool thing to do, playing battery without guitar! 

Anakin sigh in despair, putting down his sticks on the battery and staying were he was. 

-So, I'm nothing to accompany you, Anakin? Said an upset Qui-Gon. 

-Right the boy is, Qui-Gon. A cloudy future he may have, but see that you're dead he can! 

-Hey! And what do you think you are doing here, master Yoda? What are you fitting to the Beatles? 

Obi-Wan shout from behind: 

-Yoko Ono, master. He will break the group as Yoko! Gna! 

Luke was still angry, as Obi-Wan and both had decided to say little things from their side. 

-Yeah, you two are beautiful together! Luke said. 

Yoda shook his head and left. 

-Too old they are! 

Qui-Gon became frustrated at his turn and dropped his guitar and left the show room saying: 

-Now I understand John! 

Anakin turned red of angry. He jumped and said: 

-Don't ask me why I prefer to be Darth Vader! 

And he left. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

Announcement 

Welcome to the news hologram show. Today, the formal galactic Beatles imitators broke. The Beatles don't exist anymore. and John L.... euh, Qui-Gon Jinn is still alive! 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- 

THE END 

Oh now you see that I was really bored. I would like to write more 

but I don't know how to describe it. Oh well, If you have it, watch 

the anthology when the Beatles sing Hello Goodbye in their Sgt 

Peppers costumes, and put Luke at George's place, Qui-Gon at John 

place, Anakin at Ringo's place and Obi-Wan at Paul's place. 

I was doing this because I was bored and because I really imagined 

that in Christmas vacation! Ah well, I hope you liked it! 


End file.
